


Spider!

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, honestly this is just a bit of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 87 - There’s a giant spider behind the toilet lid and I need you to get rid of it for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> I hate spiders, seriously hate them, and I had to do a damn google search for this and, oh gods, I hate spiders.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, it's half one in the morning and I'm starting to feel a little fuzzy round the edges from tiredness, so I'm likely to have missed something.

Anders jolted awake, heart racing, when a scream pierced the air.

Not two seconds later a blur of naked skin and dark hair launched itself at the bed, burrowing under the covers and curling into a quivering ball of terrified Irishman.

“Mitch?” Anders yawned, it was far too early for this. After flying in from Norway the previous night they were _meant_ to be having a lie-in, “Wha’s wrong?”

“It’s going to get me,” Mitchell practically squeaked.

Anders frowned, blinking tiredly down at the lump in the blankets, trying to figure out if his big, bad vampire had gone mad.

“What’s going to get you?”

“That…that _thing_ in there! It’s huge! It’s going to eat me!”

“Ok, what?” lifting the edge of the covers Anders peered down into a pair of large, scared brown eyes, flicking to black every other blink.

“There’s a spider behind the toilet,” Mitchell explained, “It’s _huge_.”

“A spider? Mitchell we don’t have giant spiders here. You’re thinking of the wrong country.”

“It’s there!” shoving at Anders’ legs, Mitchell pleaded with him, “Go get rid of it, kill it, or something, _please_.”

“Fine,” Anders huffed, scratching at the blond fuzz on his belly, just above the elastic of his boxer briefs, “I’ll go play your knight in shining armour, but you’ll owe me for this.”

Blinking like an unearthed mole in the bright light, Anders looked at the toilet.

In the shadows at its base was something brown and vaguely spider shaped.

Shuffling forwards, toes curling slightly on the cool tiles, Anders bent to get a closer look.

Dimples sprung into view when he realised what Mitchell’s ‘spider’ actually was.

Anders scooped it up and headed back to bed, grin widening at the sight of wild dark curls and wary eyes peeking out of the covers.

“Here,” tossing the ‘spider’ on the bed, he watched with amused glee as Mitchell, Big Bad John that was, _squeaked_ and dived back under the covers.

“Get it away! Kill it!”

“It was never alive,” Anders snorted.

“What?” those dark curls Anders loved to tug appeared once more, followed by Mitchell’s wary expression.

“Look at it.”

Eyes blinking to black for a bare second before returning to normal, Mitchell swallowed nervously, turning his gaze on what he thought was one of his greatest fears.

Only to blink in confusion at the brown hair clip sitting innocently on the blanket. It’s broken hinge leaving it to lie open.

“Oh,” Mitchell’s expression instantly turned sheepish, cheeks dusting a pale pink, “Sorry?”

“You still owe me for fighting off the evil giant spider.”

“Now or later?” Mitchell asked, hand sliding round Anders’ waist to tug him closer as the blond god dropped back into bed.

“Mm? Later, it’s still too fucking early, Mitch,” Anders answered, voice slightly slurred as he cuddled up to his vampire and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really intending on doing this one, but then [I saw this over on tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/post/142598581777/tastefullyoffensive-via-gallowboob), and frankly I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
